tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Senseless Destruction
The Stunticon Wildrider stumbles across a young girl named Jasmin, and with that encounter he learns of the fate of a treasured old friend. Characters Involved: Wildrider played by Suburban Wolf (Chasm) Jasmin Cornejo played by Imaginary (Arch) Wildrider It was peaceful and quiet. Just another weekday in Tranquility. Even it's name was peaceful. People went about their business, buying food, going shopping, working. The grey and red Ferrari hated it. The silence was too much for him. Sure, the birds were chirping, but he could barely hear that over the rumble of his own engine as he sat in the parking lot of a car dealership. It had been near where he landed, and he'd picked an alt-mode from there. Then, he'd discovered that he was trapped. He was trapped in his vehicular form. For a while, he sat there, trying to see if his repair systems would fix it. Now, a few hours into the day, there hadn't been any change, and he wasn't willing to sit around any longer. With a roar, his engine reved up, startling to humans who'd been looking at a car nearby, and he sped forward, not caring that there was another car directly in front of him. Glass went flying as he slammed into the rear of the car, shoving it out of his way, and pulled onto the street. He was bored and agitated, a dangerous mix for a car that could hold up to just about any impact. As he pulled out, a larger truck had been driving down the lane he pulled into. The driver hit his brakes, as the Ferrari had been driving in the wrong direction, expecting the other car do to the same. Except, he didn't. The truck ended up with half of its front end smashed in, and the engine block pushed back so far that the driver nearly lost his legs. And still, the Ferrari kept going, barely a scratch or dent on his front bumper. He was back on Earth, he was free to destroy. Wildrider was liking this day already. Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin walked the peaceful streets of Tranquility humming to herself quietly. It was a fairly mellow song she had stuck in her head and for a moment she murmured the lyrics. "Bye bye baby, don't be long... I worry about you while you're gone..." She shuffled her feet a bit to the the rhythmic parts that only she could hear, typical of a street dancer. She looked around and had she not been humming/singing she would have let out a low whistle. {"Wish I'd grown up here... Place is nice..."} Truth of the matter was she had no idea where "this place" was. She'd snuck into Postmark's office via the ceiling and gone over to his space bridge stuff wanting to try it out. Of course, she hadn't had the slightest idea how to work it so she just messed with it until a space bridge randomly appeared and the proceeded to run through it. Apparently it took her here, wherever that was. Suddenly she heard the sound of screams and looked to see the Ferrari crashing through whatever was in its way. "Woah! What the hell?!" She watched in shock as the car smashed into a truck, the smaller vehicle looking completely undamaged. That wasn't normal. {"A Cybertronian?"} It seemed likely. And if that was the case they could be either Decepticon or possibly a very scared and/or confused Autobot. If they happened to be a new arrival the latter was quite possible. While a flood of screaming people ran away from the vehicle the seventeen-year-old weaved through them chasing after the car. "YO! CUT THAT SHIT OUT, FOO'!" She knew she would never keep up with the Ferrari on foot and quickly looked around, spotting a bright red Corvette convertible parked nearby with the top down. "That'll do!" she said to herself as she ran over and jumped in the car. She quickly hotwired it and took off after the potential Cybertronian gaining on them. "Y'ALL BETTER LISTEN AND DO WHAT I TELL YA!" she warned. Wildrider Wildrider was laughing so hard and loud that he almost didn't hear someone yelling at him. "Eh? What? You get out here and tell me to my face to stop!" He stated laughing again, deciding that the intersection would be a good place to start pulling donuts. "Woooooohooooo!!!!!!! I dare one of you to stop this car! Haha! Ain't no stopping this Stunticon!" When Wildrider spotted the Corvette, he charged full speed ahead. "Ooh! Chicken! I love that game!" Jasmin Cornejo Any sane person would have swerved, turned, and done whatever they could to get out of the way of the crazed Ferarri. Jasmin, however, was not one who most would consider entirely sane. Also, she had just been challenged, and she was never one to back down from a challenge. She smirked, her eyes narrowing in a 'bring it on' sort of way. "You wanna play? Let's play..." Reaching into her backpack with one hand she pulled out a brick and set it on the gas pedal. Why she'd had a brick in her backpack not even God knew but she was thankful she'd put it in there now. She stood with one foot on the seat and the other on the steering wheel to keep her going straight. Her long hair whipped around behind her as she stared the oncoming car down with a look of sheer determination, not even the slightest hint of fear visible. She didn't plan to crash into the Ferarri, she had another idea. The way that car was driving was nothing short of abuse on the tires. The tires were a weak point on a car to begin with, weaken them more and that made them a perfect target. She quickly reached into the cargo pocket of her pants and pulled out her revolver, aiming it at the oncoming car. "BITCH, WHEN I SAY STOP YOU BEST STOP!" she shouted just before firing a couple of well aimed shots at each of the front tires. Wildrider "WAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Both of Wildrider's front tires completely blew out when the bullets hit, and the increased stress from the swerving caused his rear tires to shred. With a screech of metal, the Ferrari slid down the street a bit more before coming to a stop. The engine continued to rumble, no other noise coming from the car, then more laughter broke out. "Hahahaha! You've got some guts there, human!" He laughed more out of amusement than anything else. "Never had a human shoot me down like that! I like you! What's your name?" Jasmin Cornejo As the convertible sped past Wildrider Jasmin slipped back into the seat, dropping the revolver onto the passenger seat and griping the wheel with both hands as she slid the brick off the gas pedal with her foot and slammed on the brakes turning the wheel sharply and sliding to a stop sideways. She put the car in park and grabbed the revolver again then vaulted over the door to get out rather than opening it and started walking over to the Cybertronian. While she didn't aim the revolver at him she kept it in her hand. "That depends, who wants to know? And as for my guts? Some might call it that. Others would call it insanity. I like to think it's a combination of the two myself." She tossed her hair back out of her face using only a head motion. "If anything I should be asking the questions here. Let's start with the basics. What's your deal?" If she had to guess she'd say this was a Decepticon she was dealing with but she could be wrong and she knew the danger of assumptions. She wanted to get something to go off of, some sense of what the situation really was. Wildrider Wildrider laughed again. "I'm Wildrider, and I want to know!" The entire frame of the car shook with the laughter. "And what's my deal? I just like to blow stuff up! Or crash stuff!" If Wildrider had come up with the sense to activate his holoform, it would be grinning. "Alright! Your turn!" He crowed. On his driver's side door, and on his hood, glinted a small Decepticon symbol. Jasmin Cornejo As Jasmin got closer she noticed the Decepticon symbol on his door, though decided not to act like it meant anything. Still, she considered that giving her name might not be the best idea. "Well as awesome as explosions and mass destruction are they are significantly less so when innocent people get hurt." She glanced at his tires. All four were blown out, he wasn't going anywhere. She considered calling an Autobot about the situation but decided not to for now. For one thing it would be a dead give away that she had snuck into Postmark's office and messed with the space bridges, but there was something else too, a gut feeling that she shouldn't call someone just yet. She walked around in front of Wildrider still holding the revolver in her hand but still not aiming. Wildrider "Actually, that sometimes makes it even more fun!" This reply was not as enthusiastic, like he was trying to put up a front. "It's funny to watch them run around in a panic!" He chuckled. "You sound like you like to cause explosions and mass destruction!" The Ferrari observed. He checked his tires as well, and found that he'd be good to go again in a few minutes. Then, he noticed, really noticed Jasmin. "G-Geri?" Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin smirked. "I do. I find explosions and destruction to be exciting and exhilarating. However, I also recognize that life is precious. How would you like it if someone randomly came along and killed you just for shits and giggles?" she answered simply. She then looked at Wildrider a bit confused when he called her "Geri." "Uh, I think you might have me confused with someone else... My name isn't Geri... Although..." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I had an aunt named Geri... A lot of people said we looked a lot alike..." Wildrider "Exactly like her..." For once, the Ferrari was quiet. "Was your Aunt Geri...was she blind?" He had to know what happened. He'd been gone for so long. He wanted to see her again. She was the only human he could stand to be around, well, besides this new girl. He had to know. He couldn't stand not knowing. Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin looked at him surprised. "Yeah? You knew her?" She couldn't think of any other way Wildrider would know she was blind. It wasn't something the someone would be likely to just guess after all, and the fact that he had said her name too? It just seemed a bit far fetched that it would be wild guesses even in Jasmin's mind. Wildrider "We....We 'hung out' for a time, when I first came here. I'd gotten in trouble, and I was bored, and I found her." He chuckled a bit at the memories. "I got accused of kidnapping her, so we ran from the police for a while. That was fun. She was so happy, and so fearless. Geri never let the fact she was blind stop her." He stopped for a few moments. It was time to ask the biggest question. "Where is she? I...I want to see her again. I missed her when I had to go back to Cybertron. Could you take me to where she is? I swear I'll behave!" Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin's expression turned to one of concern as Wildrider asked to see Geri. "Well... I could take you too her but..." She sighed having never been good at breaking this kind of news to someone. "There was an accident a few years ago... She was getting a ride home in a taxi and there was this drunk driver..." She forced back tears, the memory painful. She refused to cry though, she couldn't afford to show that kind of weakness. "The taxi was run off the road... Geri is... She's no longer with us..." Wildrider Wildrider's engine stopped cold. Not a single sound emanated from the Stunticon terrorist. He was quiet for quite a long time, then his engine hitched once. "Sh....She's....gone?" It was hard to say it. Wildrider had watched countless 'Bots and 'Cons die during his life, but not a single one had affected him. Most of the time, he laughed. This time, he could barely even make a noise. "D-Did they find who it was?" There was a dark, sharp undertone to his voice, conveying a deeper meaning and betraying his intentions. Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin sighed and shook her head looking down a bit. "It was a hit and run... They never found who it was..." She went quiet as well, it was painful to think about. Family had always been important to her, they had been just about the only people she could count on a lot of the time, sometimes she couldn't even count on her friends that much. It was dog-eat-dog growing up in the Detroit ghetto, survival of the fittest, every man for himself. Losing a family member wasn't something she took lightly at all. She waited for Wildrider to say something. Wildrider The human's words lingered in Wildrider's processor long after she'd said them. He didn't know what he was going to do now. His original plan had been to find the human who'd been responsible for Geri's death, but now even that was beyond his reach. "No....." His voice was quiet. His frame shook visibly. "Do...Do you know where she's buried?" Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin nodded. "Yeah..." she answered, her voice quiet and shaky as she continues to hold back tears. She looked at Wildrider, knowing where this was going. "I don't exactly know where we are right now though..." Depending on where they were she may or may not have an idea of how to get to Geri's grave. Frankly she didn't even know how to get home and calling the bots could result in her getting into huge trouble. Wildrider Wildrider did a quick check of his gps. "Tranquility, California." He replied. "I...I'd like it if you could help me get to Geri's grave..." His voice was still quiet. "I'll give you a ride to your home afterwards, if you want..." Honestly, he wanted to talk. He needed to do something. Talking to the rest of his team was out of the question. They'd been upset enough with him after he'd befriended Geri. He was lucky that they hadn't found out about her until after they'd returned to Cybertron. Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin looked a bit surprised. "California? Daaaaaaaang..." She didn't know the space bride would take her that far, she figured she'd end up in Maine or something, Illinois at the furthest. It took her all the way across the country? Heck she got lucky then, it could have taken her to Hong Kong! "Heh, hope you don't mind a long drive... Geri's grave is in Michigan and I live in New Jersey... And how are you planning to drive without tires?" She then realized something. Taking her home would mean taking her to the Autobot base. That wouldn't be good at all for anyone Wildrider being a Decepticon and all. Well she had some time to figure something out at least. Wildrider "No tires? No problem!" Wildrider responded. The tire rubber had repaired, and reflated back to normal. "You must not know a lot about self-healing with us." His engine revved a bit, feeling better. "And it's not like I have anything else I need to do." Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin glanced at his tires a bit surprised and thankful that she was on his good side now. "Yeah, I'll admit, I'm still learning about Cybertronians." she said frankly. She started heading to his driver side door out of habit and then stopped. "Uhh... sorry, you probably want me on the passenger side huh? I'm just used to driving, old habits die hard I guess..." While she was on Wildrider's good side she still recognized that he was a con and knew she should be careful. Do something to offend him or something and she could be in serious trouble. But hey, what was life without risk? Wildrider "It would be nice. I'd rather not have a human in the driver's seat. Just in case a Decepticon sees us." Wildrider replied, opening the passenger door for Jasmin. "Just out of curiosity, what is the speed limit you humans have put up here?" Not that Wildrider had any intention of following it. Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin headed to the passenger side with a shrug. "Hell if I know... Hell if I care!" she said bluntly. The only driving she'd ever learned was in street racing, speed limits meant nothing to her. She got in the passenger seat settling in a bit and even taking her backpack off and setting it on her lap to be more comfortable since she knew it would be a long drive. "Just a warning, you start hurtin' people during this drive and y'all are gonna get some bullets all up in yo dashboard." She was indeed still holding the revolver in her hand, though hoped she wouldn't have to use it. Wildrider Wildrider laughed. "I wasn't about to care either!" Activating the seatbelt system for the human girl's seat, Wildrider floored the gas, shooting off and working his way up to 300 mph. "YEEEEEEEHAAAAAA!!!!!!" The Ferrari yelled as he tore down the street, swerving and drifting around corners. "Which way do I go? Which way do I gooooo?!" He swerved between cars with ease, doing his best not to knock any off the road. Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin laughed as Wildrider took off. "Looks like we've got a few things in common huh?" She thought for a moment. She had never been out to California before and had no idea what roads to take. "Uh... Go East with a hint of North?" she answered. If he could do that it should land them in about where Michigan was, after that there would be some serious improvisation. Wildrider "Alright!" With that, Wildrider took off in the direction Jasmin had indicated, following the roads that went that way. "Not sure how long it's gonna take, so let me know if you need a pit stop." He was already feeling better. "By the way, you never told me your name." He wanted some way to get her attention if he needed to. Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin leaned back in the seat smiling. She felt comfortable enough with Wildrider to give him her name now. "I'm Jasmin. I also go by Jazzy, Jas, Ceiling Cat, and Crazy Ass Bitch. Take your pick." She grinned, wondering if he'd choose that last one. He had good reason to after seeing her pull that stunt with the convertible. She chuckled a bit imagining the look on the face of whoever owned that particular Corvette. A crazed Ferrari rips through town smashing everything in it's path but they find their car in a different location with a brick next to the gas pedal and not a scratch on the paint. Yeah, let them figure that one out. Wildrider Wildrider chuckled. "I like the last one. I go by Wild, if you want, Jas." The lights on his dashboard brightened, as if he were smiling. "How'd you get your other nicknames?" He was really curious about the "Ceiling Cat" one. "I think I can figure out the last one." He chuckled a bit, pulling out onto the open highway. Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin laughed. "Yeah, that last one is pretty easy to figure out. Jazzy and Jas are just takes on my name, though Jazzy also has to do with the fact that I sing and dance. As for Ceiling Cat..." She smirked, she'd only recently been given that nickname. "I'm a bit odd, I like being in the ceiling because it's different. I pop out of there randomly so much at home that I've earned the name Ceiling Cat. It has to do with this old internet thing, I'm sure if you searched 'ceiling cat' you'd find it" She wondered if he could search now or if he'd have to wait until he was at his base or something. She was a bit curious to know his reaction. Wildrider The search didn't take that long, and soon Wildrider was swerving as he laughed. "Very fitting! I like it!" He laughed some more. "Is there a Basement Cat somewhere?" That had also popped up in his search. "Though, I would imagine that you surprise a lot of people when you do that." Another thought popped into his head. {"Gotta be careful with those..."} "How do you know about Cybertronians?" Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin paused, she hadn't expected that question and now she needed a reasonable answer. "Uh... Well... I kinda know a few Autobots..." Okay so That was an understatement. She freaking lived at NEST, she knew quite a lot of Autobots and one of them was her best friend who adopted her. Of course, giving out all that information could be very dangerous and she knew that. Hell, the fact that she knew 'a few' Autobots might be enough to set Wildrider off for all she knew, but she needed some sort of explanation and went with that one hoping for the best. Wildrider "Ah." He was quiet for a few minutes. "Have you, by any chance, met a group of five jets at all?" He'd like to know if the long-standing rivals of his gestalt were on Earth. The others would probably like to know as well. For him, it was mostly so he could be cautious enough that he wouldn't get ambushed. "They'd pretty much always be together. No way you could miss them." Jasmin Cornejo "I've seen a few jets if I recall though I don't specifically remember a group of five. There don't seem to be many jets among the Autobots..." Jasmin answered truthfully. It was possible she was giving away a bit more information than was safe in saying that. The truth was she had let her guard down a bit. Something about Wildrider made her comfortable, she felt safe somehow despite the fact that he was a Decepticon and that she had actually seen him tear through a populated area causing mass destruction not too long ago. Maybe it was the fact that he had known her aunt? She couldn't be sure, and she wasn't really thinking about it all that much. In fact, she hardly realized how comfortable she was with him. It just seemed natural, and Jasmin was definitely the type to go with the flow as well as her gut. Wildrider "Hmm..." Well, at least he knew there were jets. "Yeah, never were many. Seems to be more popular with us Decepticons." He chuckled a bit. "So, how do you know the Autobots? I thought they were all about secrecy and staying hidden." Wildrider did not watch the news. Instead, he was left trying to figure out why this particular human was so special. {"Maybe because she reminds me of Geri..."} Jasmin Cornejo "Well it's pretty well known that the Autobots are here but they still tend to try and blend in a bit when out in public. Still, it's kinda hard not to notice when there's giant mech battles every so often. The government can only hide so much." Jasmin answered with a chuckle. She had to guess Wildrider missed a memo or two if he was asking about that. "As for how I know them, I met one back when I lived in Detroit. They saved my ass from some muggers that were beating me with a steel pipe and we got to bein' friends after that." She smiled, fond memories filling her head. She was so thankful to have met Arc, they'd done so much for her even if they didn't realize it. Wildrider "Oh. That makes sense...Kinda just got back." Wildrider picked a nice, steady speed of 200 mph, weaving through cars, and sometimes going cross-country. "And why were the 'muggers' beating you?" His sensors picked up an approaching vehicle from behind with lights and sirens. "Oopsies." He gunned it, using the shoulder more to outrun the police car. Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin shrugged at the question. "Looking to grab some money as usual. Thing is I didn't even have any money, I was just on my way back from stealing some dinner." As she heard sirens she turned and looked behind them to see flashes of red and blue from the lights on the cop car. "Shoulda figured that'd happen, eh? You think you can out-drive 'em? 'Cause if not I sure as hell can!" Wildrider "Oh." Wildrider picked up speed. "And I think I've got it, though...." The idea flashed as an impulse, and Wildrider decided to roll with it. "Grab the wheel, Jas! I'm letting go! Show me what you've got, girl!" With that, control was switched from Wildrider himself to the steering column and pedals. Jasmin Cornejo "A'ight! Let's do this!" Jasmin shouted as she vaulted herself into the driver's seat leaving her backpack on the passenger side. She slammed on the gas and grabbed the wheel with one hand and the stick shift with the other. With a smirk she swerved around a car coming within inches of it then sped off. In a bout of mischievous impulse she sped past another car then when she had enough distance did a hairpin turn across the lane and around said vehicle as it approached. Once facing the other way she kicked it into reverse staring at the cop car as it chased them with a grin as she drove backwards weaving around traffic expertly. Wildrider An image flickered to life in the passenger's seat, moving the bag onto the floor. "Wooohooo!!!!" Slowly, the image gained substance, as though being used for the first time. It was a boy in his late teens, early twenties, with jet black hair. Two dark red stripes ran jaggedly down the center, and the hair looked like it was a permanent mess. His eyes were a deep violet color, and a crazy grin was plastered on his face. He wore a black t-shirt with the phrase "Drive to Live" in dark red across the front, and pitch black pants with a dark red stripe down the outside of each leg. The shoes were dark red and black. Partially hidden by his sleeves were Decepticon logo brands. Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin wasn't very surprised by the appearance of Wildrider's holoform, she knew a good number of Cybertronians had them. She threw her head back and laughed at his comment though kept a careful eye on the mirrors. "Hells yeah, yo! I learned from street racers! Some of the best 'round Detroit! And they said I could probably leave them in the dust one day!" Once she got herself to a spot with enough room she did a 180 and shifted back into drive. Driving backwards was fun and all but reverse didn't have as much control as drive, she couldn't shift gears in reverse. Speeding off with a smirk she weaved around more traffic, coming withing inches of other cars. She wouldn't have hit any of the cars even if they didn't brake, but of course they did as well as honked at her. Wildrider "Street racers?" Now Wildrider was even more curious. "Who are 'street racers?' What do they do?" His holoform was grinning madly, watching Jasmin drive, laughing at the honking cars. "I'm gonna have to remember this feeling!" The holoform leaned back, eyes half-closed, loosing himself in Jasmin's driving. Jasmin Cornejo "You don't know about street racing?" Jasmin was a bit surprised, Wildrider seemed the type to enjoy street racing. "Street racing is when a bunch of racers with high end cars, usually modified a bit, race though public streets and such. Some of the races are legal but a good number of them aren't." She leaned back in her seat. Very few people could look as relaxed as she did while weaving through traffic like a madwoman and being chased by the cops. Wildrider The holoform opened its eyes, the smile broadening. "Sounds like fun!" He chuckled. "We should go do something like that, maybe. You drive, of course." The chuckling turned into laughter. "Wouldn't that be fun? You could kick some major tail! That's what humans say, right?" He looked to Jasmin to correct his use of human slang. Jasmin Cornejo "That's one term for it." Jasmin verified. She glanced at the holoform with a grin. "And sounds like a plan! Been a while since I've actually been in a race, I'd like to feel the thrill again." She looked in the rear view mirror to find the cop car falling behind rapidly as her manner of driving was causing other cars to brake and not be able to get out of the officer's way. "Shouldn't be too long before our buddy breaks pursuit." Wildrider The holoform laughed, turning around to look at the cop car. "Haha! Take that, bitches!" He yelled, managing to get almost halfway out the window. Wildrider, however, failed to notice the close proximity of an oncoming road sign. The sign slammed into the holoform's head, making the entire image disappear in a poof, and making Wildrider yelp and jerk, retaking control for a moment. Jasmin Cornejo "Woah! You okay, dude?" she asked. She knew that Cybertronians had direct connections to their holoforms but wasn't sure just how strong those connections were. However, the way that Wildrider had jerked seemed to imply that that hurt a lot. She would have slowed down a bit and eased up a bit on the crazy driving but she still had to lose that cop. Wildrider "Yeah...I'm good..." The holoform reappeared slowly, holding the back of its head. "Not gonna be doing that any time soon again, though..." It leaned back, slowly removing its hands and putting them down. "Feel a little dizzy, but it'll pass." Jasmin Cornejo "Well if you're dizzy I guess it's a good thing I'm drivin' huh?" Jasmin said with a slight smirk. She glanced in the rear view mirror to check on the cop chasing them. He was pretty far behind now and looking forward again she saw her opportunity. She sped up and passed a semi truck going past an exit and cut across in front of it into the exit ramp, the truck swerving and blocking off the exit ramp as she expected it to. "Haha! Take that suckah! You ain't got nothin' on me!" Wildrider Laughter erupted from the car. "Hell yeah! Can't catch us!" The holoform exclaimed. "We should play a prank on the next one that tries to pull us over! Give 'em a scare and stuff!" The holoform gave a mischievous smirk at Jasmin. "Maybe see if we could get one to lubricate on them self!" He laughed again at the thought. Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin laughed. "Sounds like a plan, as long as we can still get away! The only reason my record is clean is because I never get caught! I'd like to keep it that way too." There were several reasons for her wanting to keep it that way, one of the major ones being that she didn't want to cause too much trouble for the Autobots. They were nice enough to give her a home and protection after all, she didn't want to get caught and make them look bad through her. "You feeling well enough to take the wheel again? You probably have better navigation skills than I do." Wildrider "We could still get away." He confirmed. "Leave 'em in the dust with their jaws on the ground!" The holoform flickered out as Wildrider began to retake control. "And I'm good to go! Driven with much worse. Hit a mountain one time, then kept on going. After getting back on the road, that is." Jasmin Cornejo "You hit a mountain?!" Jasmin laughed. "What, did you not see it somehow?" She leaned back in the seat and put her hands behind her head, settling in for the long drive. Oddly enough that same song was stuck in her head from earlier despite all the excitement and she began humming and mumbling it quietly. "Bye bye baby, don't be long... I worry about you while you're gone..." Wildrider Were he able to, Wildrider would have rolled his optics. "I saw it! That's why I hit it. I had to get something off my hood. Jumped off before I hit the mountain, but I was too close, so I slammed into it. Drove off right afterwords." He wove through the cars, spotting a sign for a change in states. "What's that song?" He inquired. Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin nodded a bit as he explained then stopped singing to answer his question. "It's called 'Worry About You' by Ivy. I've had it stuck in my head pretty much all day. If you like it I could sing louder." Wildrider "Go ahead!" He offered, switching off his radio. "Human music is very interesting, though I like the louder music more. It keeps the silence away." He settled himself on a speed, mile markers steadily passing by, as he listened to Jasmin. Part of his processor wandered, thinking of the short amount of time he'd spent with Geri so long ago. Jasmin Cornejo "This isn't so much a loud song but it's sorta a relaxing one..." Jasmin said. She cleared her throat and sang at a more normal volume, though not her loudest. Her voice held a certain softness to it in this song and had a sort of sad undertone. "Bye bye baby. Don't be long. I'll worry about you while you're gone. Bye bye baby. Don't be long. I'll worry about you while you're gone. ''' '''I'll think of you in my dreams. You'll never know just what you mean to me..... ....to me. Hmmm, ba, ba-da... Hmmm, ba, ba, ba-da...... Bye bye baby. Don't be long. I'll worry about you while you're gone. Bye bye baby. Don't be long. I'll worry about you while you're gone. I'll think of you night and day. I'll never know just what you meant to say.... ....to say. Hmmm, ba, ba-da... Hmmm, ba, ba, ba-da...... Hmmm, ba, ba-da... Hmmm, ba, ba, ba-da......" Wildrider Wildrider's engine quieted down a bit, his speed dropping. Once in a while, it would skip a cylinder, becoming akin to a sniffling noise. "Geri..." The voice was faint and easy to miss. Wildrider was becoming very quiet as he thought back to the days he'd spent with Geri. Not really caring what they did, or if his brothers found out, but worrying about it later. Another sniffle. {"I must have something in my engine..."} He mumbled to himself, though wasn't entirely convinced. The two small nozzles that sprayed windshield fluid began to leak. Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin noticed Wildrider slow down and the vehicle begin to act funny a bit as she finished the song. She was quiet for a moment, having heard him say Geri's name. She reached out and gently put a hand on his dashboard comfortingly. "You okay, Wildrider?" she asked softly. Maybe that song hadn't been the best choice. Wildrider "Y-yeah." He responded, picking up speed and regaining control of himself. "Just...a bad bit of fuel..." He lied. The Ferrari didn't want to admit that he had been mourning because of the song. Parts of his Decepticon coding screamed at him that he was weak for even missing the human, for even befriending her. Other parts, parts he hadn't known he had, were telling him it was alright to be sad, to mourn. He felt torn, not sure which was right. Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin frowned a bit. She had a feeling he was lying but didn't say anything about it. "Alright, if you're sure. Why don't you pick the next song? I know a lot of music so it's quite possible I'll know it." She was a bit thankful she had worked so hard at being a performer in the past now, she learned music of all different styles. Wildrider "Hmmm..." He started to skim through the music he'd gathered, finding a song to settle on. "How about this one?" His radio volume increased, playing "Life is a Highway" as loud as possible without being in too dangerous of a range for Jasmin's ears. Jasmin Cornejo Jasmin smiled, leaning back in the seat again. "Yeah, I know that one. It's a pretty popular song even though it's pretty old." With that she joined in singing at a normal volume during the verses and then at the top of her lungs every time the chorus kicked in to give it dynamic contrast. Wildrider Wildrider laughed a bit, joining in. His engine was running at full power once more, and the windshield fluid had been blown away. He felt alive and whole once more. No bickering with himself over what was right or wrong, just himself, the road ahead, and a friend. The black and red Stunticon wasn't sure if there was any other thing that could have made him happier at that moment. Category:Finished Threads